An objective, such as a projection objective designed to be used in semiconductor lithography to produce semiconductor elements, generally contains optical elements, e.g. lenses and mirrors. It is often desirable to be able to very precisely align the optical elements because there are often extremely stringent performance characteristics on the imaging accuracy of the objective. It is known to use manipulators in an objective to position the optical elements.